1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn fluid dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new lawn fluid dispensing device for dispensing fluids while a lawn is being mowed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn fluid dispensing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,308 describes a lawn mower and dispensing system combination that includes a plurality of nozzles for dispensing liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,020 describes another device for mounting a dispensing device on a riding a lawn mower so that the user may direct a spray nozzle where needed while riding the lawn mower. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is easily retrofittable to existing lawn mowers and utilizes the action of the cutting blade for spreading the fluid to be dispensed.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a device that is removably mountable on a riding lawn mower. The device includes a container that supplies a fluid to a nozzle for dispensing the fluid on the cutting blade of the lawn mower.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new lawn fluid dispensing device that includes an indicator for determining the level of the fluid within the container.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a fluid dispensing device for a riding lawn mower having a front end and a rear end. A blade cover is positioned generally between the front and rear ends. The device includes a container having a bottom wall, a top wall and a peripheral wall extending between and is attached to the bottom and top walls. The top wall has an opening therein for accessing an interior of the container. An indicator for determining an amount of fluid positioned within the container is fluidly coupled to the container. A mounting assembly removably supports the container on the rear end of the lawn mower. An elongated hose has a first end and a second end. The first end is fluidly coupled to the container. A nozzle is fluidly coupled to the second end. The nozzle is removably extendable through an aperture in the blade cover. A fluid may be positioned in the container such that the fluid is dispensed through the nozzle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.